bastioncomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight City
The Midnight City was originally known as Saint Michel, located somewhere on the eastern seaboard of the United States. Known for its New England archtitecture, including its famous gargoyles and cathedrals, and for its many heroes, including the original Star-Spangled Champion. However, these days it is known as the Midnight City as the Dark Incident transported the entire city and its inhabitants into the Twilight Verse. In 1633 colonists from England founded the city, hoping to make it a religious haven. During the 18th century it was a hotly contested city during the American revolution, quickly falling in comparison to the other cities. Despite that, it was eventually freed and reluctantly joined the United States. During the 70s of the 20th it was a hotbed of hippie culture, drawing many young idealists to the area, further enhancing its rich culture. The music scene grew, culminating in the foundation legendary Ragnarock Records. Its progressive nature was further enhanced by the presence of the prestigious Bay State University. Many heroes have called the city their home, especially the Star-Spangled Champion. Since the 50s the hero regularly could be seen in the skies, flying towards his Sentinel Tower. Star-Spangled Champion has sad saved the city 157 times since its foundation. Count Midnight has commemorated the hero with a statue in Bronze Park. However, ten years ago the city was struck by the Dark Incident, where it was teleported by runic circle devised by Count Midnight into the Twilight Verse. Since these days, the original location of St. Michel is called the Deadlands, a mysterious shady zone where unknown creatures live. The national guard has declared one mile surrounding the former St. Michel area a demilitarized zone and has placed it under heavy guard. Count Midnight has declared himself ruler of the city, which has been renamed into the Midnight City by most media and its inhabitants. The US government has by a narrow vote declared that the Midnight City is no longer on US soil and thus not part of the US. Most nations in the world recognize it as a sepperate city-state with Count Midnight and his Council of Dread as its rulers. Its exact location in the Twilight Verse is unknown. The city itself can be accessed through the gateways which connects its interstates to those in the United States. These borders are heavily guarded on both sides. Some guides claim that they can navigate the Deadlands into the Midnight City, but these are just rumors and crossing the Deadlands border is prohibited. Currently the Midnight City, it is a monetary safehaven, with most major banks having relocated its offices to the city premises. Additionally, scientific spending has severely increased in recent years, with the Midnight City taking a lead in Biotechnology, Thaumatological Research and Quandum Physics worldwide. Only a few heroes have remained operational within the city. Despite that, crime has hit an all-time low with several former supervillains ruling the different districts of the city. These villains all obey Count Midnight, who rules from his Citadel.